Presently, wireless and wireline voice and/or video communication systems use analog coding, digital coding, or a rigid, separable combination of each to provide voice and/or video service to a user. In such systems, depending on the voice and/or video traffic and communication resources in a given service area, voice and video compression schemes are implemented to increase system capacity. As a result, in providing voice and/or video service for a given service area through present day systems, there is a tradeoff between quality and capacity, wherein :he tradeoff depends on the compression rate employed for that service area.
For example, in present day systems employing a high compression rate for voice and/or video communications, service can be provided to a greater number of users or callers, but usually at the cost of providing lower voice and/or video quality. As a result, once a present day voice and/or video communications system is designed with a given compression scheme, the system quality and capacity can thereby become inflexible to random and periodic fluctuations in service demand as well as a change in user needs and system services. Therefore, such present day systems are less desirable for providing such voice and/or video communications.